Dragon Ball: Apocalypse
by sennalonso
Summary: My first and only Fanfic.It will be a incredible story,trust me!
1. The stange Planet

I do NOT own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. My apologies for my non perfect guess is,if i really go for it,this can be one of the best Fanfics online.

Some characters that will be in my fanfic:

The first Super Saiyan.(OC)

The one and ONLY super Ice-jin.(OC)

Broly

Goku's unknow 2 son's(OC)

And many more.

_Goku wakes up,after unknowingly absorbing the Dragonballs,and find him self on a strange planet._

_Hmm..Where am i?Last thing i remember,i was on Shenron's back and then_...He then felt the enormous pressure on him.

_Hnngg...I cant get on my feet!But,how_..He then realized the immense gravity of the strange planet he was on.

He turned Super Saiyan,to no avail.

The next level was helping him to stand up,but with one last push,he transformed to his 3rd level.

_Phew,this is much gravity must be in the thousands here,incredible!_ Said Goku rather pleased than complaining.

_I dont know how i came here,or where Shenron is gone,but i think i'll stay here for a while to train_. Chirped Goku happily.

**Hello,Saiyan**..Goku turned back to see the person behind him.

It was a beautifull female,with purple skin,Silver hairl and Green eyes.

She was as tall as Goku,had strange clothes on,that reminded Goku of the Supreme Kai's clothing style.

**Hello,my name is Goku.I dont know how i came to this planet,but man,im sure happy to see its not empty!**

_Goku_..the strange female thought.

**Goku?THE Goku,the legendary Super Saiyan that is?**She asked excited.

**He he,eh you could say that,although Broly was the Legendaru Super Saiyan,and on Earth,Vegeta and his son,and my 2 son's can go Super Saiyan aswell,and.**.He got cut off by the beautifull female.

**My name is Princess Cyara,its an honour to meet the Legendary Son Goku to Planet Cyanide..**

** yes,its empty...Im the only inhabitant..**

**What?Your a Princess?Thats incredible,its an honour for me your highness!**Goku bowed slightly,and he couldnt help but think about PRINCE Vegeta with a smile.

_Man,if Vegeta saw this,he would blast me,to never have bown for him,or addressed him as "Prince"_,he thought.

**So,Goku..Are you planning to stay on Planet Cyanide**?

**Ehmm,well,you see i figured i should stay a while to train,the Gravity its immense.I had to transform to my Super Saiyan 3 level to even stand!** scratched the back of his head,and laughed innocently.

But then he went serious and asked; **Princess,how can you just walk around on this planet,you must be really strong!**

Cyara smiled; **Not really Goku,i was born on this planet,im just used to the gravity ,you said Super Saiyan 3?**

**Yes,you see,my hair looks silly like this,but in my normal state its much shorter,he he.I would love to show you Princess,but i would be crushed if i had to drop my transformation.**

**Hmm,well Goku,if you going to stay here for a while,you need to have a place to stay.**

** We Can go to my house,the gravity in my house is much lighter,so you dont have to stay at your third level all the time.**

**And just call me Cyara..**

**Ehm,sure Cyara,lets go!**

**Well,this is the first(Of countless more) short,and it goes like the welknown DB:AF with the story developing,it will have noth much to do with AF.  
><strong>


	2. Back at Cyara's,and the unknown sin

Back at Cyara's place..

Goku couldn't believe how much it reminded to his own house .

It was a small , humble house,deep in the woods.

Near by the house was a gigantic mountain, which was in fact a died down Volcano.

They landed next to the house.

**Follow me inside please,** the princess.

**Thank you**.Said Goku.

Once they were inside,Goku noticed the lack of heavy gravity which caused him to transform.

**Say,How come the gravity is different inside your place?**Asked Goku.

**Well Goku,you see these green Crystals**?

Goku looked around now,and noticed how the whole house was indeed covered in emerald green crystals,and it looked absolutely marvellous.

**Uh huh,they look beautiful Cyara.**

**Well,they are called "Tasheen".It reduces the gravity in the house**.

**They can be found on very rare places, animals on Cyanide can only survive in areas that contains Tasheen.**

**Please Goku,have a seat.I bet you are hungry.**

**Are you kidding me?I'm starving!**Goku said aloud.

Then he realized his sudden outburst,he blushed and said;

**Ooops,im sorry,I haven't had a decent meal since I left earth.**

She smiled at his innocent,and said;

**Don't worry Goku,im well aware of the Saiyan people and their chuckled.  
><strong>

**He he,say,how do you know about Saiyans anyway Cyara?**

**Well,lets say I read a lot of books,and your race is welknown through out the entire Universe,Goku.**

**I see,my son Gohan is in to is an incredible fighter,but Chi Chi,my wife wanted him to be a scholar,haha.**Said Goku with a big smile,and pride in his eyes.

After Goku had his food,they sat down with a nice cup of herbal tea.

**Say Cyara,are you not lonely here?I mean,it must be hard to be all alone on a planet.**

**Im used to it now Goku,but I wouldn't mind company from a handsome and gentle person like yourself now and then.**

Goku blushed.

**Ehmm,he he,thank you Cyara,your not bad yourself.**He said while scratching the back of his head and smile.

**In fact,you're the most beautiful female ive ever seen.**

_Perfect.._She thought.

She leaned towards Goku,and whispered in his ear.

**Would you wana keep me company while you train here..in bed?**She whispered in a most sexy way.

**What?But I cant,im married and I love my wife.**He said with a serious tone.

**Im sorry Goku,I didn't mean to upset you**..Cyara said and started to cry lightly.

**Please don't cry,im sure one day you will find a good person who will love you.**He said warmly.

**Goku,could you carry me to bed please,im so exhausted ..?**

**Sure thing,I guess I can just crash on the couch**.He smiled.

_What a handsome and innocent man.._ she thought.

_How can someone be the strongest fighter in the Universe,and so pure at the same time?_

_I must have him,I must bear his child.._She thought.

Goku had put her in bed,and was about to walk away,when Cyara suddenly said;

**Could you at least,please give me a goodnight kiss Goku?**

Goku looked shocked and taken away by her request.

_Well,a kiss wouldn't hurt._He thought.

_She's so lonely,and friends kiss eachother anyway._He thought innocently.

So he walked to Cyara and kissed her.

The moment he kissed her,he felt his body being paralised,and he blacked out.

**He he,the poison on my lips still working just as good as ever!**She said evilly with a smirk.

_Now,Son WILL be with me,even if it is a dream...For you!_

_And then,I will give birth to your child,the most powerful being that ever lived!_She laughed like a maniac.

Next day in the morning,Goku didn't feel felt dizzy and very sick.

Even the breakfast didn't cheer dreamt about Chi Chi,and how they were making love.

It wasn't the making love part which made him feel bad,but how Chi Chi's facial expression changed during their sex.

She had an evil grin on her face,and her eyes were pure red.

There had to be something wrong with her,he had to go back to earth.

Before he started his breakfast,he jumped up.

**Whats wrong Goku,aren't you hungry?**Cyara said with a fake tone.

**No,its just..Well,I have changed plans Cyara.I will not stay to train.I have to go back to Earth.**

**My wife might be in trouble. Thank you for all you did for me,but I have to go right now.**He said in a serious voice.

**I understand Goku..Your wife must be lucky to have such a caring husband.**

**I'll have a ship for possibly evacuations on Cyanide.**

**You can have it,I wont need it anyway.**

**Let me guide you to the ship.**

**Thats incredible!I didnt even think how to get off the planet!  
><strong>Cyara looked at him with a sweat on her forehead.

_Handsome,innocent,and incredibly stupid.._She thought

The ship was close to Cyara's house.

It was massive,much bigger than any of Bulma's ships.

**Take care Son Goku,maybe we'll see eachother again one day.**

**You never know.**He said.

Goodby Cyara,Princess of Cyanide..He said with a sad smile.

He then took off with the ship,and as the ship passed the atmospher of the planet..

**Goodbye Son Goku,Supersaiyan and**..She rubbed her belly.._Father of my two son's_…She smirked.


End file.
